


In Silence

by OrionMoka



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: It's two days after Easter, and Jack finally comes back to the warren. Only, he's not quite the same.





	In Silence

It's two days after Easter, and Jack finally comes back to the warren. Only, he's not quite the same. He can’t be, with his mind replaying one conversation over and over. What Pitch had said after handing him the box of his memories.

_ “I will always love you Jack, I've loved you since the moment we first met at the lake, the night you came out from beneath the ice.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Why? Just  _ **_look_ ** _ at you jack. They all think the Sandman is my opposite but they're wrong. How could gold be the opposite of pitch black, it makes no sense. But you, with your pale silver hair and snow white skin, who else is a better match? So go back to them Jack, go back and see how they react, what they assume. See how much they love you and if you don't like what you see, go back to where we started. I'll be waiting for you there. I will  _ **_always_ ** _ wait for you. _

Jack stumbles back to the Warren without his staff, without his clothes, cold and numb for the first time since he fell through the ice. Pitch’s coat is draped around him, the only cover he has and his memories are clutched to his chest. The others take one look, and Bunny says something not nice. He’s angry Jack didn’t help them save easter. He thinks Jack  _ let  _ Pitch… It hurts. It hurts because he knows they are angry but to assume, as  _ all of them do _ , despite the tears in Jack's eyes, that he slept with the nightmare king to get his memories. They’re all arguing, yelling at him, and he can’t get any words out. He’s too cold. He stands in silence.

It's only after he takes off, aided by the wind at a speed none could match, they notice the blood that dropped down, trailing Jack's every move and they think maybe, maybe it wasn't consensual, maybe they were wrong. But it might be too late because someone else was watching that light, and Pitch finds Jack in his arms before they even think to follow.

It takes them two months to track Jack, to find the cavern Pitch calls home. They don’t know that two months was too long, that Jack let himself go. Pitch takes care of him. He doesn’t have to worry. He never gets hurt. When they arrive, he turns his face to Pitch’s chest so he doesn’t have to see them. He can hear Pitch’s deep voice resounding above him, protecting him.

“You who call yourselves his friends. Who call yourselves  _ guardians  _ of the the children in this world. Look at what you've done to him! Look at how you’ve treated this…  _ child _ . Oh yes, you haven't realised have you? You think I've brought the last light here, that one that burns so bright, so beautiful, so WHITE. That I’m holding hostage the last innocent who believes in you. He's been here all along though, believing in you four. And do you know  _ why _ he still believes? Because he  _ hates _ you. You are filth not worthy of his attention. Jack love, do you want to say anything? The guardians are here to fetch you,” a soft hand cups his cheek in question.

Jack doesn’t think he could manage any words. Not with  _ them  _ here. He trembles in silence, and shakes his head against Pitch’s warm chest.

Pitch smiles.


End file.
